


Mistakes

by Finerafin



Series: What if verse [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, I'm so sorry, Minor Violence, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 00:18:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13647438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finerafin/pseuds/Finerafin
Summary: Everyone makes mistakes. But some can't be undone.





	Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry  
> Thanks to Franzi who beta'd this <3  
> As always English is not my first language, so if you find any mistakes feel free to tell me

The last few days had been exhausting, to put it lightly. Locus hadn't got more than two hours sleep every night because of the nightmares and they were more chaotic than ever. He was used to nightmares of the Great War, of aliens trying to kill him, trying to kill Felix, of all the soldiers they managed to kill, screams, blood, smoke, torture ... But the memories had faded with time. They were still there, yes, but more dull, like they belonged to another person, another life.

And after the events of Chorus his nightmares had changed. He had dreamt about Felix. Felix manipulating him, guilt tripping him ... Felix dying. All the people of Chorus dying for nothing. Locus knew that eventually these memories would fade, too, and they had, sooner than he expected, when he had moved in with the Reds and Blues.

But a few days ago they had returned - and even worse, scenes from old nightmares blended into them and brought back old memories.

It was no different tonight and when he finally fell asleep due to exhaustion it was already 4:28 am.

Unfortunately Locus was woken up by the sound of a ship landing at 5:47. There was no reason to worry, he told himself and had just closed his eyes again when a loud scream startled him fully awake. Locus needed a second to figure out that it had been Tucker and that he, in fact, sounded more excited than anything else. Again, no reason to worry, and still Locus decided to check what it was about just to be safe. The loud, happy chattering of the others filling the base, the adrenalin rush, and the beginning of a headache made it impossible to fall asleep again anyway.

After he got dressed he followed the loud voices coming from outside, taking his sword with him just in case.

 

* * *

 

 

The ramp wasn't even fully open when Junior already darted out and hugged his father tightly.

"That's impossible! You've grown again since the last time I've seen you!" Tucker shouted happily and laughed. Junior put him down after some moments and turned to the others to say hello and hug them as well.

"It's nice to finally meet you," Wash said when Junior finally let go of him and Junior honked happy. Tucker was about to translate when Junior suddenly turned to the entrance, honked, _Who's that?,_ and made a step towards the person.

 

* * *

 

It was still dark outside although the sun began to rise on the horizon, creating a diffuse light. This and the mix of sleep-deprivation and adrenaline rush Locus still felt reminded him of his nightmares and he unconsciously checked if everyone was there and alright.

But when he noticed the tall figure that moved towards him and honked he froze - it was exactly as back then - they had attacked in the morning - everyone had been sleeping - it had been a massacre, not a fight and they had nearly killed everyone - there had been nothing he could have done back then - but he could now, he remembered when his hand brushed against his sword, he could save them, all of them.

Locus reacted out of instinct; he drew his sword and aimed for the throat, catching the alien off-guard. It could only make a confused noise before the sword slit right through his throat and it fell to the ground. Locus took a step back, breathing heavily and deactivated his sword. There was a moment of complete silence then -

Someone screamed - Locus couldn't tell who - and then it fell silent again for a few moments.

"Donut, get Caboose inside", Wash finally choked out and the lightish red trooper immediately reacted and dragged Caboose in the base. Tucker began to mutter "No!" over and over again, getting louder with every word. Locus saw the horrified expression on Tucker's face, saw how he reached for his pistol. "What ..." he wanted to say but Tucker had already raised his weapon - nobody stopped him - and the last thing Locus heard was a shot going off.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr, I'm [finerafin](https://finerafin.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
